


Wayward Love

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20 fix it, Angst, Destiel is canon, F/M, Fix It Fic, M/M, absolutely sucked, because that whole ending, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: fuck the writers, this it what should have happenedno dumbass nail or no spirit halloween wigenjoy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Wayward Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Idiots Who Wrote 15.20](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Idiots+Who+Wrote+15.20).



Dean always figured it would end like this.

The brute was pushing him back towards where a nail was sticking out of the wood. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins.

Dean spared one glance at it, and that was all the brute needed to gain the upper hand. 

Dean's breath left him, as he just barely managed to duck out of the way, leaving the brute to stick himself on the nail. 

_Ah, the irony_ , Dean thought to himself as he grabbed his serrated knife and sliced the brute's head off. 

"Man, that would have been a sucky end." Sam comments, wiping off his knife on one of the vamp's jackets. 

"Shut it." Dean grumbles, as the two walk out to the Impala, where the two kids were huddled by the wheel of the car. Sam passes off his knife for Dean to put in the trunk as he goes to console to the two boys. 

Dean gets into the passenger seat as the two boys slip into the backseat. Sam shuts the door, and Dean starts the car, driving down the empty road. 

Silence fills the car, and not for the first time, Dean catches himself thinking of Cas. 

Of his declaration, right before the Empty took him. 

And if there was anything Dean could've done to save him. If Dean could've stopped the Empty from taking his best friend, who had _always_ been more than that. 

The unspoken thing between them, that everyone who met them managed to pick up on. That Dean tried denying for long, after listening to his father rant about how homosexuality was a sin, that gay people were an abomination on Earth, which was saying a lot since the Winchesters hunted monsters as a living. 

And so Dean repressed it. But it's hard to hide a love that strong, and after doing some research on Sammy's computer (using incognito mode, of course) Dean started realizing that maybe... maybe it was alright to be in love with his best friend. 

Maybe he wasn't a freak, like John would always call him. 

And then Cas said it, and Dean couldn't have been happier, and more regretful as the Empty came and took him away. 

Sam kept trying to talk about it, but Dean was used to hiding behind fake smiles, and even faker words, and naturally he said he was fine. 

But he wasn't. 

He was crumbling apart without Cas, and sooner or later he wouldn't be able to pick himself back up from it. 

***

Back at the Bunker, Dean combs through books, ancient texts, websites on Google, anything he could find to bring Cas back. 

"Dean? it's nearly midnight?" Sam walks into the main room, rubbing his eyes, his hair all over the place. 

"I'm fine." Dean says, the lie slipping easily off his tongue. 

"No you aren't. I don't know what happened when Cas died, you refuse to talk about it, but it's killing you, man." Sam replies, running his hands through his hair. 

Dean inhales sharply, his mind replaying the sequence. "He- he said he loved me. And I froze." Dean says eventually. Sam's eyes widen, but instead of making a sarcastic comment, he walks over to where Dean was sitting and sits across from him. He pulls a book off of Dean's stack. 

"So what am I looking for?" Sam asks. Dean stares at his little brother for a minute, before replying. 

***

A loud knocking reverberates through the bunker. 

"That must be Eileen!" Sam exclaims, his smile bright. Sam takes the stairs two at a time and opens the door to embrace Eileen. 

Eileen had been distracted by a case on her drive to the bunker, which was why it was delayed, and Dean knew that Sammy missed her, even if it _was_ only a four day delay. 

"Hey, Eileen." Dean signs as Eileen sets her bag down and walks over to the table covered in books. Sam has been slowly teaching Dean sign language as they take breaks from the heavy books. Eileen grins widely and signs back. 

"Hey, Dean. How's research?"

"Slow." Dean signs and says at the same time, not too confident in his sign language abilities. 

"As all research is." Eileen says, making Dean laugh for the first time since Cas-

"Well, I'm going to put Eileen's bag in her room, and we'll go out for lunch?" Sam signs and says, so Dean can understand. Dean nods, and Eileen follows Sam, the two laughing and catching up. 

Dean sits on the table and clasps his hands together. 

"Jack? I don't know if you're listening. I know you said no hands on approach, and I respect that, I really do. But can you maybe break that rule for Cas. Please, Jack, I can't do this without him, I don't _want_ to do this without him." Dean wipes a few stray tears away before continuing. "Jack, I'll do anything. Just please... bring him back."

Dean had tried praying to Jack before. And Cas. They both yielded no responses. 

Sam and Eileen appear ten minutes later, both rumpled and grinning madly. 

"Alright, lovebirds, let's go." Dean grabs his car keys, pushing Cas to the back of his mind, determined to enjoy third wheeling with Sam and his girlfriend.

***

"Dean." Dean shoots up to see Jack standing there. 

"Jack!" Dean exclaims. "It's-" Dean checks his clock. "Three in the morning! What are you doing here?"

"I found something."

"It's three in the- what? You found something? To bring C- to bring him back?" Jack nods, smiling lightly. 

"I thought you would want to know right away."

"I do- thank you, Jack." Dean stands up and wraps his surrogate son in a tight hug. 

"Of course, Dean. You're family." 

And that line, and the way Jack said it, reminds Dean so strongly of Cas, like waves crashing over the beach, and Dean knows he won't be happy until he's with Cas again. 

***

Jack stood still, his arms thrust out, his eyes glowing yellow, as he holds the portal open. He doesn't know what will happen, only that Dean has to get Castiel back. Jack refuses to lose someone else, he won't let Death take another member of his family, as it almost took Dean, as it took his mother. 

The portal shudders, and Dean and Cas fall out, both breathing hard. 

Jack smiles, and falls to his knees utterly exhausted. 

***

Dean pushes Cas out of the portal first, knowing Cas wouldn't go first unless Dean forced him. Dean followed Cas and the pair spill out of the Empty in time to see the gold fade from Jack's eyes as he falls to the floor. 

"Jack!" Cas exclaims, going over to Jack in time to keep the new God from hitting the floor. 

"Let me help." Dean slings one arm around his neck and together he and Cas haul Jack into his room, and they lay him down.

Cas watches his son lying unconscious on his bed, before he feels a tug on his arm. 

"Can we talk?" Dean murmurs. 

Cas should've known this was coming. He knew that after he told Dean, his friend wouldn't want him around anymore. Cas has been watching the Winchester brothers for long enough to know that Dean was raised that loving another man was wrong. 

In Cas's defense, he never thought he would see Dean again. And Cas had to tell Dean that he loved him. If it was his last minutes on Earth, he was glad Dean knew the truth. 

But now that he's back, and Dean's standing in front of him, Cas is scared to hear the answer. 

"Yes, Dean?" Cas says. 

"About what you said before you- before you-" Dean breaks off, and instead of saying anything he wraps his arms around Cas, almost knocking them both off their feet. 

"I missed you so much." Dean murmurs, hot tears falling down his face. "You aren't allowed to do that ever again." Dean pulls away, holding Cas at arm's length. "Cas, I can't- I can't live without you."

"Dean, I-"

"No! Let me finish! Cas, you left! You died, and I didn't get to say anything. I froze and that was my fault, and I should've said something. But, Cas, you have to know, I love you too. I love you so much. It hurt so much when you died, I-" Dean cuts off, tears streaming down his face, and he pulls Cas into another hug. 

"Don't do that. Fight to stay alive, fight to stay with me." Dean begs. 

"I will, Dean. I won't leave your side again." Cas feels Dean relax a bit, and smiles into Dean's jacket, knowing he said the right thing, for once. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too." 

Dean breaks the hug and kisses Cas on the lips, messily, rushed, and long overdue. 

***

Dean and Cas lived happily. Since Cas burned the rest of his grace trying to get him and Dean out of the Empty, the two got to grow old together. They didn't do much hunting, choosing instead to retire to Sioux Falls, to be closer to Jody and the girls. They adopted twins, a boy and a girl, and Cas managed to persuade Dean to get a kid, with the help of their kids. Dean died first, at 86. Cas died soon after, leaving their legacy to Charlie and Ben, their children. 

Sam and Eileen kept up hunting for a bit, before ultimately deciding to retire as well. They got married and moved to Lawrence, Kansas, and had a daughter, Mary. Mary grew up to be a hunter, one of the best, considering she was related to two of the best hunters known. Eileen passed away first, meeting Dean and Cas in Heaven after 88 years on Earth. Sam died two years later, at 90.

The two families met up in Heaven, and reconnected with all their friends, and family. 

Mary greeted her two sons, along with Bobby and Ellen.

(John was in heaven. Though their meetup for 24 hours was nice, it couldn't expel all the shit he pushed onto Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean and Mary all agreed that it was probably best.)

Jo and Ash were still in the Roadhouse, serving drinks, or in Ash's case, doing something on his computer. Charlie, the Winchester's Charlie, had a house with Dorothy near Kevin and his mother. 

Generations passed. 

The Winchesters are still in Heaven. They hang out in the Roadhouse, playing cards, drinking, talking.

Dean and Cas go on trips, visiting friends, or just to be together. Sometimes Sam and Eileen join them, and the four of them reminisce of the times that they had on Earth. 

And no matter what time of day it was, laughter would echo through the woods, and the Roadhouse would have the lights on, a welcoming sight to any wayward soul. 

But for the Winchesters, they were happy, in their wayward love. 

It took a long time, but they finally found peace, in their friends, in their family, and in their loved ones. 

And it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the ending of Supernatural. I've always been super picky on how the end is, but this one was absolutely disastrous. 
> 
> It fucked over all of Team Free Will 2.0. Dean died exactly how he always thought he would, but never wanted to. Sam had a family but none of his actual family or even Eileen! Jack and Cas were never even mentioned. 
> 
> I hope this helped a bit, it certainly helped for me. 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> it was a pleasure being in the spn family with you all! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
